Finding a Place
by xXNessa.MirielXx
Summary: The last thing the three teenagers were expecting when they thought they'd spend some time together was that they'd end up in Camelot during the time of Arthur and Merlin, let alone finding themselves intertwined with the destinies of those there. So in questionable times, how will their presence effect the old legend? And for whom will they fight?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I just wanted to say this chapter is a bit broken up and not too good but it will introduce you to the three main characters that I'll be using. Anyway I own absolutely nothing, except OC's. Also, if you have any ideas please send them to me (or anything you'd like to see). Thank you.

Chapter One:  
Katherine's POV:

Sitting on the couch I was happily stuffing my face with popcorn while I watched the new TV series, Merlin. Well... it wasn't actually... new, it was more that I'd only just discovered that it existed and only just watching the series. Meaning I was only on episode 4 while my brother sat next to be stealing my popcorn and commenting on how stupid and obvious it all was, and guessing right about everything that was going to happen.

"Oh get lost if you don't like it Nick!" I basically yelled at him as I threw the popcorn bowl at his face, pressing on the pause button as I stood up stretching, taking a glance at the clock. "Urgh... never mind, Payte's probably going to be here soon enough so I'm going to clean my room to get ready, just make sure you put it away properly otherwise I'll tell mum!"

Yes, the threat wasn't original, especially not for a 17 year old, which was obvious when Nick just snorted at the threat.

Rolling my eyes at him I just walked upstairs to the supposed pigsty that was my room. Truly, it wasn't that bad, my parents just exaggerated a lot when it came to things being messy. Then again, my mum did have OCD which didn't help anyone when it came to cleaning. Picking up the few pieces of clothing scattered around the room I smiled as I quickly put them in the different washing baskets at the end of my bed, for whites and colours.

Next I just quickly pulled together all my notes that I'd need for the study that Payton and I wanted to do when she was here. Of course we'd probably only do five minutes here but she'd probably have a few notes already done for me to look over and study with, she was always helpful like that considering she was basically also my tutor.

Yawning I allowed myself to fall asleep on the couch as I found myself feeling tired so... randomly. I didn't fight it though, Payte would just wake me up when she got here anyway and Nick was downstairs.

Opening my eyes startled me as I looked around a room that actually was cluttered, books, paper, phials filled with god knows what scattered everywhere while I lay on a god awful mattress type thing, another one next to me with someone else in it.

Glancing at it I thought for a moment before trying to get up, feeling week as I stumbled over to it turning the other person to the side to see Nick in it. Looking around the room again I noted that, at the moment, no one else seemed to be here.

"Nick... Nick wake up" I muttered, shaking him slightly as the room became more and more familiar when I focussed on the door in the back. Of course I knew where the bloody hell we were, even after only 3 and a bit episodes of watching, or loving and wiki-stalking, Merlin and its characters.

"What?" he grumbled turning away and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Nick open up your bloody eyes and look where the hell we are" I ordered and watched him turn, opening his eyes to glare at me before he looked around the room. A small string of curses escaped his lips and I couldn't help but laugh feebly at him before hitting him across the back of his head.

"You've got to be kidding me Kate, this is just some sick joke" he reasoned with himself while I just rolled my eyes hitting him with a pillow.

"This isn't some sick joke Nicholas, now just pull yourself together and think about this for a moment... because if I'm right we're gonna need a plan in at least 5 or so minutes considering we won't be able to come up with one after someone walks into this place!" I basically yelled trying to get some sort of sense of control of the situation. "Speaking of which... what's going to happen at home? To Payte? Mum? Dad?"

Nick looked serious for probably the first time in his life as the joking look left his eyes, the infuriating smirk he always seemed to wear also gone.

"We'll say we're nobles which is almost true, we are wealthy... other than that let me do the talking and we'll be fine I guess" he murmured before thinking about the last part, an almost sad look going across his face. "Mum and Dad are on a business trip so they won't know for a while and Payte... she's gonna find a rather empty house when she gets there" trailing off he looked at me and I nodded before hearing the squeaking of the door.

Both twins whipped their heads in the direction of the door to see an all too familiar white haired rather old man enter the room.

Payton's POV:

I'd rung the doorbell at least 3 times, but no one answered. Looking up and down the street to see no one I looked at the door again raising my hand before quietly focusing myself for a second.

"Tospringe" I murmured hearing a small click before I turned the handle, walking into the house, locking the door from the inside once I actually got in. Technically, this was breaking and entering. But I never really thought of it that way and I doubted that Kate would think of it that way either. Especially considering I had been invited... which made the situation feel... strange.

To say the least!

Walking into the living room I glanced at the TV to see it running with an episode of some show I'd never seen, a weird woman inciting a spell that I found familiar. She was scrying, that thought turned into reality as I saw an image of a castle show up on the water. Grabbing the remote I shut off the movie thing before I was completely distracted by it.

Deciding to move on I went to check in Kate's room considering she might be cleaning so it was 'ready for guests' which I thought was pointless. In fact I spent so much time here that I shouldn't be considered a guess anymore, more of a live-in or something like that.

Walking in the room seemed spotless, notes lying organised on a desk and nothing lying around, meaning she'd probably stuffed everything in the drawers to make it look good. However, the person I was looking for wasn't anywhere in sight. Sighing I turned around, seeing a hooded figure standing there, a visible grin on the pale face.

Before I could react she'd flicked her wrist sending me flying backwards before I hit my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Nicholas's POV:

Two months.

That's how long my sister and I had been in Camelot; somehow the lie had worked, though I have to say my sister showering Camelot with compliments. She was so smug afterwards. Somehow she seemed to think she'd proven that you can win anyone with a bucket load of compliments, which near me usually meant she'd show off about it.

Now though, I could imagine her smug, sitting in the castle having her hair braided by her handmaiden Eira while she sat in front of a fire while I was here, looking for Morgana in the cold snowy weather.

This wasn't the first time I was sent out to look for Morgana, but it was the first where I accompanied the Prince and even now as we rode I could feel his man servants eyes boring holes into the back of my skull. Merlin didn't trust me. I knew that from the moment I was knighted shortly after arriving at Camelot.

Stupid dragon, I knew that creature was involved somehow.

"We go on foot from here" I heard the order but just wanted to keep riding. It was a lot easier than trudging through snow in armour. "We'll fan out, Merlin and Leon with myself, Nicholas, Vidor and Brennis will go together and the others will go the other way"

Hearing the command I nodded stiffly, following Sir Brennis and Vidor as we trudged through the snow in silence figuring we'd hear a call if anyone found anything. I doubted we would. Gods, if we found her now she'd be dead or close to it anyway unless the people holding her were merciful and decided to spare her clothes and a spot near a fire.

Of course fate decided to prove me wrong about ten minutes later, when I heard a faint call for us to come back, looking curiously at the other knights as I began to run as best as the snow would allow towards the sound.

We got there in about 5 minutes, others already there, only the sight that I was met with obviously wasn't the black haired woman we were looking for. No, there lay another all too familiar figure, blonde, almost white hair splayed around the unconscious form of the slightly tanned girl, eyes shut and lips purple as she lay on a rug with another blanket on top of her.

"Oh god" I whispered hoarsely as I ran over to her, pulling my glove off with a slight hiss as the cold hair touched the skin, pressing two of my fingers against her neck finding a faint heartbeat as I ignored whatever the others were saying. "Bloody hell Payte what did you do this time?" I questioned the lifeless form as I pulled the blanket away, glancing at the way she was dressed before shaking my head.

This was something she would've worn out around the time that she was supposed to come over, something that didn't sit easily on my mind.

"You know her?" Arthur asked and I felt myself nod.

"Her names Payton-Sophia... none of us call her that though" I murmured, laughing a bit as I wrapped her up in the blanket a bit tighter. "We have to get her to Gaius, when she's there Kate will explain" I said, seeing the judging look on Merlin's face though Arthur seemed to sigh, running a hand through his hair knowing what type of reaction his father would have.

"I agree, we're only about a day's ride from Camelot anyway" he muttered under his breath as he picked Payte up carefully, causing me to watch as he carried her back to the horses, sitting her on his before mounting, and again I noticed Merlin's careful gaze on me.

Katherine's POV:

They'd come back early, something that surprised everyone. What was worst for me was when I looked out of the window and saw another person on Arthur's horse, the white hair making me immediately the worst, almost knocking my own door off its hinges I ignored Eira as I ran downstairs to try to get to them.

Which made good timing as I ran into Arthur, Nicholas and Merlin on the stairs, and with a closer glance I could tell it was Payton when I just saw a glimpse, though her necklace helped a lot in that identification.

Everyone was silent as we made our way back upstairs to Gaius' chambers quickly before I opened the door, Gaius turning immediately to see what was the matter. Everyone seemed to crowd around Payte as they lay her down on a cot rushing around to get blankets to heat her up, not to mention something for the gash on her head.

Finally everything had calmed... to an extent. Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and I stayed, after having Nicholas go to the other knights to explain what happened to the king giving me just enough time to whisper handmaiden in his ear, hoping he'd understand.

"Your brother said you knew each other" Arthur said, looking at me and I nodded as I looked at her laughing slightly.

"She was my handmaiden back where we came from before we were attacked, we were about to get caught but... Payte stayed behind, she ran a different direction and stayed longer to get us out... I thought I lost her" I said tears coming to my eyes as I internally patted myself on the back for getting good at this.

"Don't worry, she's here now... I suppose I'll talk to my father about arrangements for her" he said, with a comforting smile as I smiled a bit in response.

"Thank you milord, Nicholas and I are grateful for everything... when you talk to you father can you mention that Payton wouldn't mind serving others if he'd prefer that over me keeping her" I said smiling as I began stroking her hair, before laughing a bit. Oh god Payton was going to kill me when she woke up, but at least I knew what happened to her, now I'd just have to wait until she woke up so she could explain how she ended up here of all places.

Payton's POV:

Opening my eyes I winced at how light everything seemed in the room as the sun somehow managed to shine in my eyes. Trying to sit up I noticed the pain in my head and grumbled slightly to myself wondering if I had enough energy to tend to whatever the wound was. I figured I might as well have a go considering it wouldn't do any harm.

"Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd" I muttered with my hand on top of my head, only to wince as it didn't work leaving me to feel worse than I had before. From my position on the cot I started looking around the room, wondering who it could possibly belong to, the image of that cloaked old hag stuck painfully in my head.

Her smirk was something that made me worry even more though, especially looking around and seeing no lights anywhere in the room.

I couldn't lift my head, but I tried my best to figure out where everything was just by looking and noticed two doors. One was up a set of stairs which made me think, if there was anything logical about this room, that that was the back, while the other door should be the front but who honestly knew. All I knew was that I'd figure everything out sooner or later.

Seeing the door open in front of me I watched as two figures entered the room, my eyes meeting those of the older male before switching to the other when I decided to test my voice again.

"Where am I?" I asked, though it sounded more like a croak than anything else which almost made me wince both in pain and how weak that sounded.

"You're in Camelot, the knights found you out on patrol and brought you back so that I could treat you" the older man explained to which I gave a slight nod, noticing the odd clothing but not questioning it. Going back over my thoughts I thought about Camelot again for a moment, wracking my brain for any mention of it, the strange feeling that I'd gotten paler coursing through me in a moment of fear. King Arthur and Merlin... they centred in Camelot didn't they?

"O-okay" I stuttered slightly, shifting myself as the old man moved towards me and put a hand on my face turning my head so that he could look at the spot where I, from guessing, hit my head. "Um... who are you?"

I continued to ask, wincing as he touched my forehead where it hurt, looking at it speculatively. "I'm Gaius, the court physician and this is my ward, Merlin" he said pointed at the dark haired man. Glancing at him I figured he was probably about 20 years old. "You're Payton-Sophia aren't you?"

"Yeah... how do you know?" I asked him feeling that my forehead had crinkled a bit in confusion as he pushed me back down so I was lying on the bed.

"Lady Katherine told us who you where when the knights brought you in, she mentioned you were her handmaiden where you came from... it was brave of you, what you did for them" I heard another voice, glancing over to the black-haired boy, Merlin, who was looking speculatively at me. Still, I felt a small amount of rage bubble somewhere in me as I thought about me being her handmaiden. Of course she'd told them that though. Why the hell I was brave, which was something I'd have to ask Kate about later!

"Well it's all I could do I guess, after all she is milady" I replied with a small smile as I gave a tiny nod pretending I was in a drama class and there was nothing strange about it. "How long have I been here? And how long has Kate? Is Nick here?"

Rattling off questions I heard a slight chuckle escape someone as Merlin just looked at him, a smile visible. Something in me made me feel awe, of course I knew who Merlin was, who didn't?

"You've been here for 3 days, and the Lord and Lady Sutherland however have been here about 2 months" the older man said again before turning to the sorcerer. "Merlin I have to go see Uther so could you please attend to her until I return?"

The young man nodded, looking at me as I met his gaze, seeing a cautiousness in those blue eyes of his. Hearing the door creak shut I tried to sit up a little bit again as a looked him over, he looked nothing like they made him out to.

"You seem close to you mistress" he commented as he moved closer, sitting on the chair next to my bed. That was also the moment where I needed to come up with a quick fake story that would probably match Kate's, knowing her she just cried and didn't give a lot of details in case this would happen. Perhaps that was what made us so close, me knowing her so well through growing up with her and having all classes with her since we were 5 years old.

"Of course I am... you probably wouldn't understand... I mean I was brought up with her, my mum was a maid in her parent's house and she'd take me with her and I'd play with them when we were kids... when I was fourteen I started working for the Sutherlands and became her handmaiden" I said with a small smile as I pretended to reminisce old times, forcing a slight blush on my face as I looked away from in fake embarrassment. "You probably wouldn't understand..."

"I do" he said suddenly, startling me.

"Really? Who's your master then?" I questioned, wincing internally as I thought about how I was making it sound like we were slaves, not him a servant and me pretending to be one. Still he didn't seem to care as he rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Prince Arthur, you'll probably meet him soon" that's when I, internally mind you, did a double take because how on Earth was Merlin as old as Arthur? The historians certainly messed up quite a bit, but I saw him looking questioning and just gave a small laugh.

"I think I remember hearing about a Prince Arthur while I was travelling... I was just wondering where" I lied to cover it up smiling at him. "So do you do anything special then?"

"You could say that..." he said trailing off, a glint in his eyes that shone with amusement and I couldn't help my smile.

"So the usual stuff then? Dressing him and making sure that he gets through the day in something more than pyjamas?" I said teasingly, grinning as he gave me a matching grin.

"You know the story quite well, I guess you do the same?" he asked a small bit of teasing in his voice.

"Oh no, I can do other things as well... like braid hair so it looks good and sow so milady can wear nice clothes and stuff" I said laughing at myself while Merlin did the same, and yes, surprisingly enough I can actually so, something that Kate unfortunately does know. My mum was a seamstress after all, owning her own shop where she made custom clothes for people and insisted on teaching me since I was young so I often helped.

After all in modern times having a trade means pretty much everything.

Our light hearted teasing continued for a while, I lost count of how long exactly but I realised that the sun was setting outside as it slowly got darker. Merlin stood, lighting the candles as I watched him, feeling oddly at comfort despite not knowing where I actually was geographically and that this was supposed to be nothing more than a stupid legend.

I never noticed the door creak open, so distracted with my conversation with the sorcerer that I only realised someone walked in when Gaius, in a stern voice told us to calm down, forcing a bowl of soup in my hands as well as Merlin's before sending Merlin upstairs while I slowly fell asleep.

Due to the sleeping drought he slipped in my soup mind you!

**Hey Guys**

**Finally have another chapter ready for you guys, I hope you liked it considering I enjoyed writing it and it did get a lot longer than I thought it would. Anyway from here on in most of the POV will be done from Payton's perspective considering I find her easiest to right and she's not bound in what to say by formalities. I also want to say that this actually takes place in the period where Morgana is lost so in one of the next few chapters she'll be back. **

**So anyway please review with any feedback or things you think, or even if you like a certain pairing or have an idea for the story. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
